


Luke Gets Percy A Kitten

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is a creeper, Annabeth is a fangirl, Boyfriends playfight, But not on purpose, Cute things, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Make Out Session, Stop letting me write things, lukercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets Percy a kitten. </p><p>**set around the same time as The Thief Whose Heart Was Stolen**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Gets Percy A Kitten

Percy is laying on the couch, half asleep, when Luke gets home, carrying a small bundle of fur.

Percy tries to sit up but stills when Luke deposits the creature on his chest. Percy blinks at the tiny black kitten with green eyes. The kitten regards him with curiosity for a moment before it curls up and promptly falls asleep. 

Percy looks at Luke, who is grinning rather suspiciously. "I didn't steal him."

Percy rolls his eyes and shoves Luke's shoulder, which causes him to unbalance and fall over from where he's crouched next to the couch. Luke makes a sort of pained sound when he hits his head on the coffee table. 

Percy winces in sympathy and is about to apologize when Luke snags the pillow from under Percy's head and then proceeds to suffocate Percy with it. 

Percy doesn't freak out - no, really. He really doesn't. 

Percy totally freaks out, limbs flailing in his panic. The pillow vanishes, it's whereabouts unknown, as Luke's lips settle on Percy's. 

Percy's movements slow and soon enough he's circling his arms around Luke's neck, biting down on Luke's bottom lip. Luke only grins, licks Percy's lip in retaliation. 

Percy is pretty sure the kitten's moved far away from them since Luke is now on top of Percy, taking up any space the kitten may have occupied. 

Percy's mind doesn't linger on that thought for too long. He's a little preoccupied with the now shirtless Luke - he's really not sure when Luke took his shirt off, but he's not complaining - who is kissing his neck.

"I'm really enjoying the show," Annabeth's voice is unexpected and Percy finds himself shoving at Luke's shoulder. "But I really must insist you not traumatize this poor thing."

The kitten is in her arms, looking as content as can be. Percy supposes it's because Annabeth is pretty content herself, for someone who just watched her two ex-whatevers make out. 

Luke grins against Percy's skin before he sits up. Annabeth arches an eyebrow at him. "Care to tell me when you got a cat?"

Luke just shakes his head and stands up. Annabeth watches him curiously but he elects to ignore her as he turns to Percy, who is now sitting up. Before Percy can stand, though, Luke's lips are on his again. 

The next thing Percy knows is he's being thrown down onto his bed, Luke kicking the door shut behind them. 

They don't come out for several hours. 

When they do Annabeth and the kitten are both asleep on their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. My muse is a dick, just like hades.
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
